Rachel of Tirragen
by Kathryn Jewel
Summary: 5th chapter up!! about Alex's baby sister who's all grown up and trying to take over a kingdom! with help from alex of course! the only problem...she doesn't want to!!
1. Prologue

A/N: Rachel of Tirragen and her great-aunt Eliza belong to me. Tyra, Tortall, Jon, Alex, and Alanna belong to the great goddess, Tamora Pierce

Rachel

Rachel of Tirragen had only been a little girl when her big brother, Alex, had committed treason against the crown. She had loved her brother very dearly, and they were extremely close. Her family was afraid that she had been in on the plan to overthrow Jon and kill the King's Champion, so they exiled her to Tyra soon after his death. She had pleaded with her family, telling them time after time that she had known nothing, that Alex would have been foolish to tell a small girl his plans, because she would have told someone, anyone. Still, for many, many long years Rachel was forced to live with her great-aunt Eliza in the small fief of Wefosa. Now, finally, Rachel was being allowed to come back to her homeland of Tortall, to be presented at court and allowed to find a husband. She was only 13, but her parents feared that it might take a while for her to find a young man from a house that wasn't in disrespect, to take away the awful shame that had been placed upon Tirragen. Great-Aunt Eliza had been a beautiful, proper young maiden back in her era, and Rachel was completely trained as a lady. She stood 5'5" and had long, curly brown locks, with green eyes. Many of the knights in Tyra had asked for her hand in marriage, but she was forced to refuse them all. Now, at the brink of womanhood, she was going back to a strange land which she could hardly remember, with different customs and traditions that were foreign to her. This was the beginning. 


	2. The Departure

A/N: I only own Rachel and Eliza. Everything else is Tammy's. Please don't sue, all you would have is a hairbrush! 

Rachel sighed inwardly as she glanced up at the small ship that would be carrying her back home to Tortall. She didn't want to go back home to a place that held hidden memories and feelings that she wanted to keep locked away inside forever. 

"Come on darling, you must board the ship now, " Eliza said, sympathy in her voice. She had come to love her great-niece very dearly. "You don't want it to leave without you."

Rachel refrained from yelling, "Yes I do!" and running as far as she could in the opposite direction. She glanced up at her great-aunt, whispered, " I love you, " and marched up the loading plank, determination in her bright green eyes that held back tears. 

She didn't have the heart to wave good-bye to Eliza, but just slipped below decks, carrying one suitcase in a trembling hand. Abruptly, the hallway ended and Rachel sat down and started crying. 

***

"_Rachel, the time has come. You are returning to Tortall to avenge my death! You must be brave. Do not let anyone influence your thoughts, especially King Jonathon. He has a way with women. He can make them believe anything he says, but he is on the wrong side, my dear, and he must pay. As must the King's Champion, and anyone who wants the good of the kingdom."_

"But Alex, they can't be all bad can they? They're just people. And what if I fail? What if they just kill me too?"

"Well you can't let that happen then can you? I must leave you now, but I will depart with this advice: When you arrive, be sweet and beguiling. Trick everyone into loving you. You have that tempting smile and good looks. It shouldn't be hard. Be the perfect lady, and they will all accept you. But I warn you, STAY AWAY from Sir Myles of Olau. Don't look him directly in the eye when he asks you a question. Try not to converse with him at all. He is dangerous, and could ruin all my plans. Take care, little one. Farewell. 

***

Rachel awoke with a start. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. Someone had moved her to a small cabin and she was lying on a narrow bed. She got up and almost bumped her head on the low ceiling. Going up to the deck to get some air, she saw that it was already night. 

The River Drell looked like a cloud with the evening fog creeping up along the ship's hull. Rachel couldn't see a thing. _Oh, what am I going to do, _she thought. _I don't want to hurt anyone at all. But if I don't' do exactly as Alex says he'll make my life miserable. He might even kill me! Then again, if I do as he tells me too, I'll still probably end up getting killed. _"Will my life ever be normal?" This last part she whispered to the night.

_Yes, my dear, it shall. _

Rachel was too tired to hear what the darkness answered back to her. She went once again below deck to her cabin and fell into a dreamless sleep. 

A/N: There's a little box down there. You know what it's for. Now USE IT! please


	3. Marc

A/N: Hope you like, and sorry so short. I *will* get around to writing a nice long chapter sooner or later. Anywho, here's the crap we all hate: Only Rachel, Eliza, and Marc are mine. Everything and one else is Tammy's. Since Tammy is such a great person (not to mention author) I know that she won't sue her biggest fan. At least I pray that's the case. *KaT*

The journey on the River Drell was almost over. It had taken 2 weeks, and Rachel had grown sicker every day they were on the water. Now, she was a sallow pale green. 

The long trip had been accentuated with visits from her friend, Marc. He was the cook on the floating piece of hell. (a.n. at least in rach's opinion) He was 19 years old, and had run away from home to be a cabin boy in his preteen years. He would come for an hour everyday, in between breakfast and lunch and visit her. She enjoyed his company, since she was the only passenger on board, and had no one else to talk to. The other sailors were mean, ornery young men who didn't like having to share their meals with a young noble girl. 

Now as she stood at the ship's rail, contemplating whether or not she should just throw herself overboard and end the misery, Marc walked up behind her and tugged her long braid that fell down her back. "Hey, don't do that. My brother used to do that and it drove me insane!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "You just looked really lonely, so I decided to come over here and cheer you up."

"The only way I could at all resemble some cheerful idiot is if I were back in Tyra."

"Wow, you must miss your great-aunt a lot. She didn't look like the…uh…family type, if you get my meaning."

"Believe me, she isn't. I'm just used to it. The thing is that everything will be so different in Tortall, and since I'm from fief Tirragen, everyone will probably hate me." She didn't mention the fact that she also was being forced by a long dead brother to commit a few murders and overthrow a kingdom. She didn't want to depress him. (a.n. lol. Sorry had to say that)

"It's not your fault you're brother did what he did." Even people from other countries, it seemed, had heard of Alex's notoriety. 

"I know, but try explaining that to my parents, or any Tortallan for that matter. They're afraid I'm just as evil as he was, and that I'll just saunter in to the Royal Palace and try to murder the first person I see."

Marc snorted. "Well, I guess all I can say is that I'm glad I'm not you."

"Haha, very funny. When will we get there? I really hate being sick, and I don't think I'll feel any better until I'm on solid ground 30 miles from any near-by body of water."

"We should be getting there around nightfall actually. So you don't have that much longer to be sick. I must say, I'll miss your sarcasm. I hope you learn to like, if not love, Tortall. There's no way people will be able to resist your charm."

Now it was Rachel's turn to snort. "Gee thanks. That's the best compliment I've received in…actually it's probably the first!"

"Come now, don't be so modest. I have to get back to the galley. You'd best pack your things. Goodbye, Rachel."

"Bye." Rachel hauled her aching body down to her cabin for one last time. She grabbed her suitcase and threw in the things that she had unpacked. She looked around, scowled, and headed for the main deck for dinner and then, solid ground! 

A/N: See that little box down there, use or I won't write anything else. Not that most of you care, since the story is so boring so far, but *IF* you review, I promise it will have a nice little plot full of action, adventure, drama, and of course…fluff. Wat fanfic is truly a fanfic without fluff? Buhbye, Kat


	4. Mistake

A/N Well, once again we have come to this little annoying thing that everyone hates reading. I'm so sorry to everyone who loves this story ::blinks and looks around at no one:: that I haven't been faithful in writing every day, but I have had terrible writer's block. Please forgive me. I will have the next chapter up *soon* hopefully. If I can get "Kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer out of my head. Don't you just have to love that song? Anywho, back to the subject…..I only own the renegades, and Rachel. Everything else belongs to Tammy. ::bows down in awe and wonder:: 

"Well, it looks like they forgot about me. Not surprising, " Rachel murmured quietly. She sighed and looked around at the sloping land. 

She was standing on the Great Road East, which passed through where Hill Country and the Tusaine Mountains met. An armed escort was supposed to have met her here at least 2 hours ago! The ship had already long since left, continuing north to Galla.

Rachel turned around to face the beautiful teal-blue Drell River, and sat down with a thump. She didn't care if her dress got dirty. Nobody would probably ever see her again anyway. How could her parents just dump her in the middle of nowhere? She hadn't thought they had hated her *that* much. She sighed again and was just contemplating whether or not to walk to Corus on her own when the sound of horses' hooves brought her out of her train of thought.

She looked over her shoulder to see a cloud of dust. From that cloud was emerging the shapes of men on horseback. "Finally," she whispered and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. 

"Who are you?" said a deep voice Rachel didn't recognize. 

"Rachel of Tirragen," she said impatiently. She just wanted to get going. "Can we leave yet?"

"I don't know why you are in such a hurry to go, but why not? But, first, hand over any jewels you have." 

_Ok, this is odd. What in the world would they need my jewels for? _"I don't have any sir. All I am carrying with me are clothes and other necessities."

"Alright, then. Get on behind me. Artinol, take the bag. Hurry up…Lady Rachel."

Rachel looked at the man. He was wearing clothes that resembled rags and had not shaven in days. He was also riding bareback. _This could not be a normal knight. There was no way_. She glanced at the other 5 or so men riding with him, who were also riding bareback and looking like they hadn't groomed themselves in days. They had copper colored skin and dark hair with coal-colored eyes. _They look like…oh what was the word? I can't remember a thing about Tortall…._

The man who seemed to be running things looked down at her. "Come on Lady, surely you aren't scared of me."

"I'm scared of no one sir." Rachel mounted the horse behind the man's back in one swift movement. Surprise showed in his dark eyes. "Didn't think a noble girl could do that, did you?" Rachel had to smile at the man's obvious confusion. He just turned around and began to gallop….in the wrong direction. "Excuse me sir, but aren't we going to Corus?"

"Well, we have a little pit-stop to make on the way there." He turned his head and grinned at her, revealing all 8 teeth. 

Rachel was starting to remember who these men resembled. They were heading south, to the Great Southern Desert….That's when it hit her. They were Bazhir. And not the kind that were friendly with the crown either, or they wouldn't be kidnapping her. _ Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?_

"I demand you release me right now!" Rachel screamed over the whistling of the wind through her ears. "Take me back to the Great Road East!"

"Oh, it took you that long to figure it out did ya? Well, it's too late now. We're on our way to my tribe. We shall have fun with you, my dear." 

"NO!!! Let me go!!" Rachel started to panic now and hit the man's back with her small fists. 

"I'm sorry LADY, but you are going with us now. Forget about leaving. I didn't see anyone coming for you when we arrived. I don't think anyone will miss you," he sneered. 

__

The sad part is….he's probably right. Well, all I can do now is pray to the Great Mother Goddess that they don't harm me. Or maybe, if I die in the desert, Alex can't force me to kill anyone. Maybe this will be for the better. NO, don't think that. Well, what else is there to think about? her mind argued with itself. Rachel just resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never see Corus or her parents or anyone for that matter ever again. She leaned against the Bazhir's back, and fell into an interrupted sleep. 

_What are you doing here? Why didn't you wait for the knights to come? Are you crazy, just heading off with renegade Bazhir like that? _

Alex, it's not my fault. I sat there and waited, but no one ever showed up. I thought maybe they were my escort. Please don't blame me. 

::Sigh:: All right, I forgive you but quit messing up. This plan has to go into action soon. Now how are we going to get you back to Corus? Let me think about that. You just don't get yourself killed by these low-down bastards and be careful. They like to take your possessions so you have to depend on them, and then rape and kill you. Prove of enough use to them, that they don't have to kill you. Take care, Rachel. 

Good-bye Alex. 

A/N Hoped you like! I know, kinda boring and pointless but hey, I have writer's block give me a break! If you loved it to death, please review, if you hated it, let me know, if you can't decide, give me suggestions. All of these go in that box right there. Much love, muah *KaT*


	5. Gahiz

A/N: This is soooo boring, I know you don't have to remind me, but I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open and I also need something to have as a transition. I cant believe this is my work, its so crappy. Ok, well just don't hold this to me ok? Also, I no nothing about the Bazhir. TWWRLAM was my least fav of the Alanna books and I barely read it so any mistakes bout them please tell me but don't be surprised. Flame me. Please. I need the anger from them to write lots of new great chapters. Ok, don't own anyone, not even the name of the Tribe. Got it off of a tammy page. I own Gahiz and Rach. that's it. Well own with the show….

Rachel leaned back and let the wind blow through her long curly hair. _I may as well enjoy the ride seeing as this is the last landscape I'll ever see. I don't care what Alex says, once the Bazhir take a captive, they never return them._

She and the Renegades had been riding for a few hours now and the grassy landscape that was fertilized by the Drell River had slowly turned to parched desert dunes and sparse palm trees. Her big green eyes soaked everything up. It was all new and interesting to her. They hadn't had anything like this back in Tyra. She was so absorbed with the scenery that she almost forgot how scared she was until the man on who's horse she rode yelled out in his language. 

He turned back to her and smiled, a truly honest smile. "I'm sorry we have to meet on these terms. My name is Gahiz. I am the leader of my tribe, the Sandrunner. We used to be a tribe that followed the King's orders and did as he told us, but we saw the error in our ways a few years ago. Your "King" wasn't giving our tribe the attention we felt it deserved, so we turned to the ways of our ancestors. Your people would call us….rogues or renegades I believe." Rachel had to give him a small smile for his attempt at humor. 

"Well, as long as you don't kill me or hurt me, I'm perfectly fine with being with you. I didn't want to go to Corus in the first place so you're just aiding my plan."

"I can not promise you that you will be safe, but I will try my best to look after you. You seem alright. Just, before we get there, please don a veil." 

Rachel looked at Gahiz in confusion. "A veil? Why?"

"Because women in the Bazhir who do not wear their veils are considered no good. It will give you a better chance of survival. Just trust me." He gave her a look that a father would give to an unruly daughter. Rachel was tempted to say "yes sir!" but she just nodded. 

He reached into a pack on his side and pulled out a small veil. Rachel tied it behind her head, so that just her exquisite eyes showed above the lace. She was nervous about meeting Gahiz's tribe, but she just lifted her head up high and stared straight ahead…at the back of Gahiz's head.

Soon, an oasis showed up on the corner or Rachel's view. This was it. Her fate would soon be decided. Rather she would live or die, what tomorrow was going to bring was soon to be in the hands of a tribe of desert dwellers. _Great, just what I need, for barbarians to decide if I get to see another day. Goddess, please let me get through this in one piece, preferably still breathing as well._

A/N: ::ducks the tomatoes and other large fruits and veggies being thrown at her:: I'd like to apologize for this awful literature ::duck:: I will do better next time. Just flame me and I will have a nice long juicy chapter for you. ::splat!!:: whoops, wasn't fast enough, hey this papaya is kinda good! ::runs out of the back door and jumps her car for a snooze::


End file.
